smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame: Friends to the End
Friends to the end Mario: We two we're friends to the end Ain’t we, my boi? We totally blend together Coffee and cream One hell of a team! Mario & Luigi: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as truths and lies Luigi: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We always find our way together Thinkin' one by one Searchin' for sunny skies Mario: Sure, the could can bring the rain Luigi: We don't mind a drop of rain Mario: But you won't hear us bitch or complain Luigi: It Doesn't help to stop the rain Mario: What's to gain if we complain? Luigi: It Causes lots of stress and pain Mario & Luigi: We keep smilin' And the Pitter And Patter It won’t matter So Why let it drive us insane? Mario: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? Mario & Luigi: We'll weather life together So what the Feck? Here's what we recommend: The greatest gift in life's a friend Luigi: It Pays a daily dividend Mario & Luigi: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end Mario & Luigi: The greatest gift in life's a friend Mario: Sure it Pays a daily dividend Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end Fozzie: We two we're friends to the end Aren’t we, my friend? We kinda blend together Coffee and cream Boy, what a team! Kermit & Fozzie: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as steak and fries Kermit: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We find our way together Thinkin' as one Searchin' for sunny skies Marina: True, the sun may turn to rain Pearl: We don't mind a drop of rain Anne: But you won't hear us complain Sprig: Doesn't help to stop the rain Ernie: What's to gain if we complain? Bert: Causes lots of stress and strain One By One: Panty And Stocking: We keep smilin' And the- Ash & Pikachu: Pitter-Patter (Pika Pika) Luz & Eda: Doesn't matter Callie And Marie: Why let it drive us insane? ALL: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? Spongebob And Patrick: We'll weather life together Star & Marco: So what the heck? Spongebob, Patrick Star & Marco: Here's what we recommend ALL: The greatest gift in life's a friend Ami & Yumi: Pays a daily dividend ALL: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end PUGGSY: Again, again! Stitch: Take it home! ALL: The greatest gift in life's a friend Mario & Luigi: Pays a daily dividend ALL: Be like us and start a trend We're friends to the end Trivia: This song is inspired by Tom And Jerry: The Movie I changed the title for the last time the final title is “SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame” I got the idea from looking at some alien vs predator stuff SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame Category:Songs Category:Crossovers Category:SuperMarioLogan: Endgame